A quantum dot is a semiconductor whose excitons are confined in all three spatial dimensions. Quantum dots have properties that are between those of bulk semiconductors and those of discrete molecules. Quantum dots may be used in myriad applications, for example, in transistors, solar cells, LEDs, diode layers, as agents for medical imaging, for use as qubits and for use as memory.
Quantum memory may operate at very high densities and very low power and is used in many applications. Fabrication of such memory, however, remains a challenge. One general manner of fabrication involves deposition of thin films on substrates.